temperancengfandomcom-20200214-history
Spells
Spells is a popular as well as practical skill due to its very open concept and ability to handle just about anything. Many take to Spells because of the natural power possessed by Sparks. Spells encompass a broad range of specialized abilities, from healing to combat, to daily tasks and simple pleasures. Every day, new spells are being discovered in creative and ingenious manners. The sky is the limit with this ability. Spells may be used offensively as well as defensively, and may also ensare enemies into traps whether they be physical or mental. *A skill describing a Spark's ability to manifest their power to attack, heal, and do miscellaneous tasks. *This is a skill that requires a pair. *Spells are only bound by the Spark's creativity and concentration; however, some spells are obviously more difficult than others and require more concentration and skill (and may require higher rolls). For example: A spark with low spells and a low roll may be able to potentially heal a cut, but are unlikely to heal a bullet wound. *Sparks are not restricted to a particular elemental affinity should you choose your character to have one. This is purely for aesthetics and possibly character development if you decide they are more inclined to one than the rest. Elemental affinity does not have any effect on the success or failure of a dice. *''There is no list of spells and the only restraint you have creatively is the dice. Spells are entirely aesthetic on how you want them to look.'' 'Training Course' SPELLS Training courses can be used by a potential or guardian (with the permission of Coley) to raise their spells modifier. Read the information below and follow the instructions to receive this modifier. LEVEL 1 Limitations: No one with a +1 or greater modifier may use this course to increase modifiers in {spells} skill. They must have no modifiers or negative mods in their {spells} skill. Requirements: Roll 10 dice. Threshold is 5/10 the dice or more landing a 5 or greater with added modifier. Write a post describing the character's actions in regards to each obstacle, even if they fail. Reward: A +1 modifier in {spells}. Course Layout *'Simple Targets: '''Defeat all stationary targets. *'Generate Electricity: Power the lift to start descent. *'Snowball Fight: '''Avoid or destroy balls of snow shooting out of the walls. *'Muddy Moat: 'Freeze the moat of mud and successfully cross over. *'Earth Mover: 'Open a crevice in the earth to reach the room below. *'Solidifying Light: 'Locate a pressure switch in a room full of nothing but light. *'Torrential Downpour: 'Cross a room filled with artifical rain without getting wet. *'Chameleon: Avoid the motion sensor. *'Dispelling Barriers: '''Destroy the magical wards on the door to the next room. *'Conductor: Overload a device that absorbs magic with a strong blast of spell power. LEVEL 2 '''Limitations: No one with a +2 or greater modifier may use this course to increase modifiers in {spells} skill. They must have at least a + 1 in their {spells} skill. Requirements: Roll 10 dice. Threshold is 6/10 the dice or more landing a 5 or greater with added modifier. Write a post describing the character's actions in regards to each obstacle, even if they fail. Reward: A +1 modifier in {spells}. Course Layout *'Timed Targets: '''Defeat all targets before they disappear. *'Generate Lightning: Power the lift to start descent. *'Iceball Fight: '''Avoid or destroy balls of ice shooting out of the walls. *'The Pit: 'Cross over a pit full of electrical currents. *'Night Angel: 'Press a pressure switch down in a pitch black room. *'Wall Blast: 'Blast a hole through wall into next room. *'Fire Forest: 'Cross a room filled with fire without getting burned. *'Chameleon w/ Spotlights: 'Avoid motion sensor and probe lights. *'Levitation Puzzle: 'Create a floating path and cross simulated chasm. *'Super Conductor: '''Overload a device that absorbs magic with a strong blast of spell power. LEVEL 3 '''Limitations: No one with a +3 or greater modifier may use this course to increase modifiers in {spells} skill. They must have at least a + 2 in their {spells} skill. Requirements: Roll 10 dice. Threshold is 7/10 the dice or more landing a 5 or greater with added modifier. Write a post describing the character's actions in regards to each obstacle, even if they fail. Reward: A +1 modifier in {spells}. Course Layout *'Mobile Timed Targets: '''Destory all moving targets before time runs out. *'Generate Lightning: 'Power the lift to start descent. *'Monstrous Moat: 'Devise a way to cross a moat filled with simulated shadows. *'Zero Gravity: 'Locate pressure switch to restore gravity and continue. *'Dispelling Barriers: 'Destroy the magical wards on the door to the next room. *'Water Tunnel: 'Create a tunnel in a flooded room to get to the next room's door. *'Fire Forest w/ Falling Objects: 'Avoid debris and advance to the next room without being burned. *'Super Chameleon: 'Avoid motion sensor, probe lights, and hot spots. *'Falling Levitation Puzzle: 'Create a floating path and cross simulated chasm and avoid falling peices of ceiling. *'Ultra Conductor: '''Overload a device that absorbs magic with a strong blast of spell power.